


Author's Updates

by frnkxo



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkxo/pseuds/frnkxo
Summary: Giving updates about new chapters, new stories, progress, etc.!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Author's Updates

_Hello, Readers!_

I'd like to start off by apologizing for my inactivity. I know it's been a _very_ hot minute since I posted anything at all and I wish that weren't the case. I kind of fell out of writing this year. I mostly RP now and not even in MCR fandom. I've mostly set my focus on Apex Legends recently, as well as Overwatch. The good news is that I'm not really interested in writing fics for those fandoms/games and still want to write for MCR/Frerard.

As for _why_ I haven't been writing, there are a lot of reasons. Around March this year, I got into a relationship (not an official one or anything) and that one led to another one that ended in June. And those relationships really soaked up a lot of my time and focus. After that, I was recovering from the past few months and eventually, I got to a point where writing just wasn't something I thought about. It didn't cross my mind that there were things I hadn't finished and people who wanted me to continue certain works. Then in early November I finally got a job and that's what's been taking up my time and energy up until now. However, the writing bug has really been coming back to me lately and I've been thinking about starting some stuff up again!

So here are some updates for what the future should be bringing!

**Bought, Collared, Owned:**

I know that this is the most popular story I've written and I have every intention to keep writing it, as does my co-author, Lena! She is very busy with school, as I am with work, so writing this one can be a bit of a challenge. Chapter 11 has not been started yet as of me writing this, but hopefully (fingers crossed) I will start it very soon. Again, I fully intend to continue this story! There's a lot that I want to do with these characters and a lot that Lena and I have talked about and planned that I so badly want you all to see unfold. It would be so disappointing if you guys never got to see what we have planned and I don't want that to happen!

**What My Body's For:**

This is the story that's at the top of my list right now. I know almost exactly what I want to do for the sequel and I believe that writing that will definitely help gear me up for chapter 11 of BCO. I'm not sure that anyone is really waiting for this story to be continued, but it's one that's very dear to me. I love the darker aspect of it. Even if no one wanted this, I would still write it, just for myself. So if anything is to come out from me, it's probably going to be this first!

**Devil's Got Your Number:**

This is another one that was well received and people wanted a sequel to. I've been thinking about writing one, mostly to give Frank closure and to mend things between him and Gerard. I'm not sure that I would include smut in that one, and I know that's what most people want to see, but I don't see that happening for a part two to this story. By all accounts, if that's not something you would be interested in reading, let me know! I'd rather know and not write it, than put effort into writing something that no one wants.

**Suddenly: Multiplied**

Suddenly Yours is my second most read work after BCO. Suddenly: Multiplied is the fourth. I know that there are people who really like this story and find it cute. I for one love the break from the angst for something that's just sweet and fluffy. However, I kind of wanted to add a little drama to this story. Just a little! A little, tiny bit of angst. Nothing big, of course. But I do have a small idea for what I could do for chapter 8. So this one will most likely get an update as well!

**New Stuff:**

As of right now, I don't have any completely new stories planned. I don't even have any ideas for new stuff, and I'm okay with that! I'm focusing on continuing the things that I've already started. However, that doesn't mean I won't take suggestions. 

So! That's all for now. I'll update this work if I have any updates to give. As always, let me know if you have any questions and I will answer them as soon as I can. Any suggestions on what you want to see in certain stories are also welcome! I love your feedback and it's the primary reason for me wanting to keep writing on here. 

_Thanks for reading,_

_frnkxo <3_


End file.
